Sammuel1993's Brand New VHS/DVD Ideas - Lionsgate - Part 3.
Here are some more VHS/DVD Ideas for part 3 of Sammuel1993's Thomas stories for Liongates. VHS/DVD Ideas (Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) (It's Great to be an Engine, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) (The Early Years, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Whistle and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) (Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) (Thomas' Sodor Celebration!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) * Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) * Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) * Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Surprises (Song) (Songs from the Station, Narrated By Michael Brandon) * Sounds (Song) * Emily (Song) * Surprises (Song) * A World Around You (Song) * Determination (Song) * Patience is a Virtue (Song) * Ode to Gordon (Song) * Engine Rollcall (Song) * Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) (Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) * Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) * Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) * What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) * The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) * Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) * Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) * There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) * Engine Roll Call (Song) (Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) * Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) * James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) * Troublesome Trucks (Song) (Track Stars, Narrated By Michael Brandon) * Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) * Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) * James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) * Emily (Song) * Engine Rollcall (Song) Category:Sammuel1993